Calling You
by kuncipintu
Summary: "Yeoboseyo?" / "Apa nomormu ini masih tetap aktif besok malam?" / "Hah. Kumatikan teleponnya." / Lee Donghae. Contact saved to phone memory. / Hanya sebuah kebetulan yang tidak benar-benar kebetulan. Everything happens for a reason, right? / Cerita pendek tanpa ujung. / [Donghae, Eunhyuk] / friendship? shounen-ai? / full warnings inside / Read and review, please?


**_Big thanks to :_**

**sullhaehyuk** | **J**(titik)**clou** | Fishy kece | **Volum48** | Maximumelf | dien din | hapsarikyuku | sebutsajajoyer | bunny chuming | Sungyi Lee | Cho Na Na | Heeni | sha | Guest [hehe] | **VanillaLatte98** | Rubirubiwine | nerz(titik)cici | SPREAD JOY137 | Arit291 | Zahra Amelia | MissELFVIP | soo mi | **Meonk and Deog** | dan _readers _maupun _si-ders_ yang sudah menyempatkan diri membaca **Kaktus**.

I love you all, really~ 

* * *

**WARNINGS**

Full-dialog, dengan dua kalimat deskripsi-_-

**GAJE**

typo . miss typo . plot abal . pasaran . _and so on..._

[ah, sedikit _hint_ biar _reader _gampang ngebayanginnya, yang menerima telepon dan bicara paling pertama itu Eunhyuk =)]

* * *

**Calling You**

_by_

ku**ncipin**tu

* * *

Pukul sepuluh malam. Layar sebuah ponsel berkedip-kedip diiringi musik khas tanda panggilan masuk.

"_Yeoboseyo_?"

"_Ya_! Kenapa lama sekali kau angkat teleponnya, huh? Dan kenapa suaramu jadi aneh begitu?"

"...err... _nuguseyo_?"

"_Ya!_ Dasar _magnae_ kurang ajar! Setelah kau menabrakkan mobilku ke tiang listrik, sekarang kau pura-pura tidak mengenalku?! Lain kali, tidak akan kuanggap kau sebagai adik sepupu!"

"Hei, hei... kau bicara dengan siapa?"

"Dengan angin! Tentu saja denganmu, _magnae_!"

"Tunggu dulu. Siapa yang kau panggil _magnae_?"

"Apa bertabrakkan dengan tiang listrik membuat otakmu sedikit bergeser? Siapa lagi _magnae_ iblis kurang ajar selain kau?"

"Apa barusan kau mengataiku kurang ajar?"

"Tidak ada kata lain untuk mendeskripsikanmu...,"

"_Ya_! Masalahmu sebenarnya apa? Kau menelepon selarut ini hanya untuk mengatai orang lain kurang ajar?"

"Masalahku itu kau, dan mobilku yang kau tabrakkan ke tiang listrik!"

"Tahan dulu, bung. Aku tidak pernah merasa menabrakkan mobil siapapun."

"..."

"Dan lagi, aku sama sekali tidak tahu-menahu tentang orang yang kau panggil _'magnae'_ itu."

"..."

"Halo? Hei!"

"...kau... siapa?"

"He? Bukankah harusnya aku yang menanyakan hal itu padamu?"

"Apa mengucapkan namamu sendiri sebegitu sulitnya?"

"Aku tanya lebih dulu, siapa namamu?"

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku dan malah balik bertanya?"

"Ya kau tinggal jawab saja, 'kan?"

"Itu tidak menjamin kalau kau akan menjawab pertanyaanku setelahnya."

"Apa kau sejenis teroris yang tidak boleh mengucapkan namanya sembarangan, atau apa?"

"Pertanyaan bodoh."

"_Ya_! Jangan mengatai orang sembarangan, brengsek!"

"Aku tidak merasa mengataimu."

"Barusan kau memanggilku 'bodoh',"

"Yang kubilang bodoh itu pertanyaanmu, tapi ternyata kau sendiri sadar kalau kau juga bodoh."

"Aish!"

"Kheheheh...,"

"Kekehanmu terdengar mengerikan."

"Sayang sekali kau belum melihat wajahku yang tampan ini...,"

"Apa hubungannya?"

"Wajahku tidak semengerikan kekehanku!"

"Begitukah? Padahal kalau kubayangkan, kau pasti pemuda berhidung besar dengan dagu lancip dan panjang mirip nenek sihir."

"Kau tidak jago menebak."

"Yah... setidaknya aku tahu pasti kalau kau tidak tampan."

"Memang kau sendiri tampan?"

"...err... tent—,"

"Nah! Kau sendiri ragu untuk menjawabnya, 'kan? Hahaha."

"Aku memang tidak tampan. Tapi TERLALU tampan."

"Baik, baik... aku percaya...,"

"Nada bicaramu tidak terdengar seperti percaya,"

"Astaga, kau peka sekali. Aku memang tidak percaya."

"Sialan."

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu?"

"Ha. Apa kau baru saja mengajakku berkenalan?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya menanyakan namamu."

"Aku tidak mau jawab sebelum kau menyebutkan namamu."

"Kalau begitu ceritanya, kita akan benar-benar berkenalan."

"Biarkan saja. Kau tidak mau berkenalan denganku?"

"Tch. Pada orang yang bahkan baru kudengar suaranya lewat telepon selama kurang dari sepuluh menit? _Big no_."

"Tapi kau yang menelepon duluan."

"Lalu kenapa? Aku 'kan hanya salah sambung."

"Biasanya orang yang sadar kalau ia salah sambung akan segera memutuskan teleponnya."

"Dan biasanya orang yang mendapat panggilan salah sambung juga akan memutus sambungan."

"Aku tidak matikan teleponnya karena kau belum meminta maaf padaku."

"Aku tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun."

"Kau meneleponku larut malam seperti ini,memarahiku atas kesalahan yang tidak kulakukan, mengataiku 'bodoh' dan 'kurang ajar', lalu kau bilang 'tidak melakukan kesalahan'? Wow. Lucu sekali."

"Memang lucu. Mari tertawa~"

"Apa-apaan?"

"Hei. Panggilanku masuk ke ponselmu itu karena ketidak sengajaan, oke?"

"Semua orang yang salah sambung juga melakukannya dengan tidak sengaja. Tapi mereka semua meminta maaf... kecuali kau, tentu saja."

"Hhh~ Baik. Baik. Aku minta maaf."

"Begitu lebih baik."

"Apa sekarang kau akan matikan teleponnya?"

"Tentu saja. Kau sudah minta maaf dan, lagipula, ini sudah larut malam."

"Oke... matikan saja...,"

"Hei, kenapa nada bicaramu jadi begitu?"

"Ada apa dengan nada bicaraku?"

"...tidak. Tidak apa-apa."

"Hnn."

"Oke. Kumatikan teleponnya...,"

"...matikan saja...,"

"..."

"...eh, tunggu dulu!"

"Apa lagi?"

"Nomormu ini masih tetap aktif 'kan besok malam?"

"Iya, tentu saj—ap, apa?"

"Aku tanya, apa nomormu masih tetap aktif besok?"

"Hei, hei, apa tujuanmu bertanya begitu?"

"Tidak ada."

"Kau aneh."

"Hehe. Bukankah kau bilang akan mematikan teleponnya?"

"Memang. Jempolku sudah ada di atas tombol merah dan sebentar lagi suara anehmu itu akan lenyap dari telingaku."

"Heheh."

"Kenapa kau terkekeh~?!"

"Tidak apa. Kau lucu."

"..."

"Bukankah kau bilang akan matikan teleponnya?"

"Aku memang akan melakukannya."

"..."

"..."

"Kenapa teleponnya masih tersambung?"

"Tidak tahu."

"Apa kau tidak ingin berhenti bicara denganku karena takut akan merindukan suaraku?"

"Hah. Kali ini akan benar-benar kumatikan."

"Silakan...,"

"Oke!"

"Eh, tapi pastikan nomorku tersimpan, oke?"

"Pfft. Untuk apa? Mengingat orang-aneh-salah-sambung yang sudah mengganggu malamku?"

"Bukan. Hanya sekedar menandai, supaya kau tidak bingung kalau aku telepon lagi besok malam...,"

"Oh. Aku tidak tahu namamu, jadi haruskah kusimpan nomormu dengan nama Tuan Aneh Salah Sambung?"

"Kau bicara seolah kau benar-benar akan menyimpannya...,"

"Jadi kau tidak benar-benar akan meneleponku lagi?"

"Kenapa kau terdengar kecewa, eh?"

"Apa-apaan? Aku sama sekali, tidak sedikitpun, merasakan kecewa."

"Oke... Oke... Kau tidak kecewa...,"

"Hhhh~ kumatikan."

"Kau mengatakan seperti itu berkali-kali tapi telepon kita masih tersambung hingga saat ini."

"Apa pulsamu tidak habis?"

"Pffft. Pertanyaan _absurd_ macam apa itu?"

"Aku hanya bertanya...,"

"Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin sebentar lagi habis."

"Ah, sudahlah. Aku mau tidur."

"Aku tidak tanya."

"Aku juga tidak sedang menjawab apapun."

"..."

"..."

"Lee Donghae."

"...apa?!"

"Itu namaku. Jangan simpan nomorku sebagai 'Tuan Aneh Salah Sambung', itu terlalu panjang."

"Aku tidak akan menyimpannya."

"Terserah kau. Aku 'kan hanya jaga-jaga, daripada kau benar-benar menamaiku Tuan Aneh blablabla itu."

"..."

"Kalau telepon ini mati berarti pulsaku habis."

"Semoga pulsamu cepat habis."

"Aku bisa isi lagi."

"Dan di saat itu baterai _handphone_-ku sudah kucabut sehingga kau tidak bisa meneleponku lagi."

"Siapa bilang aku akan meneleponmu lagi?"

"Eh?"

"Hahaha. Kau GR sekali. Aku penasaran seberapa besar ukuran kepalamu."

"Kau menyebalkan."

"Yah~ memang. Tapi kau masih betah berbicara dengan orang menyebalkan ini."

"Siapa bilang aku betah?"

"Hahaha. Ngomong-ngomong, ini ajaib sekali."

"Apanya?"

"Kalau kupikir-pikir, aku saat ini seharusnya sedang menceramahi adik sepupuku karena mobilku yang dipinjamnya tertabrak tiang listrik... tapi aku malah terjebak disini, bicara denganmu yang wajahnya bahkan belum pernah kulihat."

"...wow. Apa kau tidak punya tempat curhat lain selain pemuda yang baru bicara denganmu sejak lima belas menit yang lalu?"

"Tidak. Eh, sebenarnya punya. Namanya Bada."

"Bada? Mantan personil S.E.S?!"

"Bukan. Anjingku."

"Oh~"

"Kau tahu apa yang lebih ajaib?"

"Eung?"

"Aku heran kenapa pulsaku tidak habis-hab—,"

TUT TUT TUT.

**.**

* * *

Dua ponsel berbeda di tangan dua orang berbeda yang sama-sama memasang ekspresi kecewa.

_081234567891_

_Lee Donghae_

_Contact saved to phone memory._

**.**

* * *

**FIN**

—**End of the story—**

* * *

.

.

**a/n : **izinkan saya numpang ketawa atas fic yang super-duper aneh ini, _readers..._ Haha. Hahaha. =D

saya tahu, pasti kening kalian berkerut 'kan begitu sadar seberapa gaje-nya fic ini. wkwkwk. ini... saya juga gak tahu ini apaan-_- dibikin hanya dalam waktu satu hari. sebenarnya sudah mau di-_end_-in di _word_ ke-400-an. tapi gak tahu kenapa, saya kebawa suasana, dan jadi lebih panjang dari rencana.

mana mereka berdua ngobrolnya ngalor-ngidul lagi, gak tahu arah tujuan. loncat sana loncat sini. waks. biarin deh. anggap ini pelampiasan stres setelah tes masuk SMA yang njelimet kemarin. hahaha.

dan, ada beberapa orang yang pengen fic fluffy lagi. saya juga kepengen nulis yang unyu-unyu lagi, sebenarnya! tapi entah kenapa, akhir-akhir ini saya gak dapat _feel_-nya, setiap coba ngetik, pasti ada aja yang gak sreg sehingga harus dihapus dan dirombak sana-sini. saya malas jadinya. #jederr

_**Thanks for reading~**_ _**Your review will be loved**_**, **_by the way~ _:3


End file.
